The black School academy
by nellyEl20
Summary: The black School academy est un ancien château abandonné durant 8 ans ,il a été en suite rénover, reconstruis, amélioré; pour devenir une prestigieuse école ou seul les étudiant aux QI élever et qui en assez d'argent peuvent y accéder. Ciel intégrera cette école mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que les aventures ou plutôt problèmes qui ne feront que se succéder vers lui !
1. Chapter 1

Mon nom est Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, je suis un jeune aristocrate anglais.

Après la mort de mes parents l'or d'un incendie, je fus hébergé par ma chère tente madame Red ,mais 4 ans plus tard se fut son tour, elle perdit la vie dans un accident de voiture.

Et maintenant je suis dans une famille d'accueil, je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place. Je peux bien prendre un appartement pour moi seul ,mais je n'arriverais pas, car moi et la cuisine ça fait 2 ainsis que le ménage ect...

Enfin bref, lorsque j'étais chez ma tante, je ne suis point allé a l'école; j'ai toujours eux des cours à domicile ,mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là et que je suis ici, je suis obligé d'y aller même si cette idée ne me plait pas ,mais pas du tous !

Enfin du moment que je peux m'éloigner de Diane (la femme qui m'héberge sous son toit) et c'est sale gamins, qui je pense ne m'accepte que pour mon argent; je suis partant !

Pour la rentrée j'ai choisi un très grand et renommé lycée de Londre " The black School academy " Alois un vieille ami étudie là-bas, ça fait un peu près un ans quand ne c'est pas vus et je vais lui faire une surprise. Il est déjanté, fou, idiot tous mon contraire ,mais attachant et toujours-la pour vous.

Demain sera le grand jour pour moi, mon premier jour d'école, ce soir il faut que je dorme tôt pour ne pas être en retard dès le premier jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré , je me suis réveillé à la bonne heure, je me lave, m'habille mais ne prit pas de petit déjeuner comme a chaque fois que je suis le seul réveillé.

Ciel: Orh, heureusement que je pars ce soir. Chuchotais-je, agacé de cette routine.

Et enfin je prend mon trajet.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il y a un grand portail gris; j'avance et vois une immense cour ou des banc sont placé sous des arbres, un jardin à ma droite et une marre. On aurai dit un parc.  
J'avance en admirant ce qui m'entoure, je rentre dans le château et aperçois plein d'étudiants qui en dirait attendent quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tous ce monde ne me plait pas du tout, le rez de chaussée est presque remplie.  
Je me demande si Alois est la ? Bon je le chercherais plus tard et je décida d'attendre comme tous le monde.  
2, 3 minutes plus tard on vit enfin la personne qu'on attendaient. Il monte sur les escalier pour que tous le monde le voient.

William: hum hum, Bonjour chère élèves; je me nomme William spears et je suis le directeur de cette établissement. Heureux de tous vous voir se matin. Sur les murs son accrochés des feuilles ou votre nom et la classe ou vous devriez y être son inscrits. Pour les nouveaux ne vous inquiétez pas les salles sont faciles trouvés; maintenant je vous laisse, ne traînez pas! En vous souhaitons une excellente année.  
Le directeur finit son mot et d'un coup tous les élèves partent devants les feuillent. Je me suis fait bousculé de partout, sa me mit encore plus de mauvaise humeurs, déjà que je n'ais rien mangé se matin. Alors je préfère attendre que la salle ce vide.  
Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine d'étudiants; enfin je peux regardé ma classe.

Ciel: Phantomhive, Phantomhive, Phantom...trouvé ! Salle...c3.  
Salle c3 ? Le 3 sa doit être la porte mais c qu'ai ce que c'est ?

?: Salle c3.

J'entend une voix qui prononça aussi la salle, alors je me retourne vers celle ci et vois. Un homme de la vingtaine au cheveux noire intense, la peau toute blanche, habillé d'un polo noire ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé et il se tourna vers moi. En un claire mon champs de vision se remis sur la feuille. Mes joues devinrent rouge, on se demande pourquoi. Il marche vers moi et prend les escalier.  
J'attend qu'il finit de monté une dizaine de marches pour que je le suis ensuite. Arrivé au première étage, on prend un couloir, je le suis sans m'occupé de ce qu'il y a autour de moi. On monte ensuite un étage et prend un autre couloir et puis un autres et encore un autres. Que c'est complexe ! Et le directeur disait que c'est facile ! Heureusement qu'il est la lui. Je le suis toujours en prenant soin de mettre un écart entre nous mais à un moment il se retourna. Il a un sourire moqueur; je voulais courir mais quoi sa servirais, mes sourcils se froncèrent.

?: Pourquoi me suis tu ?

Ciel: Heu...je pense qu'on a la même salle.

?: et tu es nouveaux donc tu ne sais pas ou elle se situe ? Continuât-il avec un grand sourire, en dirait qu'il a tous comprit.

Ciel: oui...Répondit-je doucement.

?: he bien pourquoi ne me la tu tous simplement pas demandé , au lieux de faire le détective derrière moi ? Rigolât-il en même temps.

Mais il se fou de moi ? Il sait au moins qui je suis.

Ciel: ...je ne pense pas que c'est le bon endroit pour parlé ,en va être en retard et se faire attrapés par le directeur.

?: oui tu as raison. Et il reprit de bon pas. En faite moi c'est Sebastian. Dit-il sans tourné la tête.

Sebastian: et toi ?

J'attendit un peu avant de lui répondre.

Ciel:...Ciel.

Incroyable il a les yeux rouge, met-il des lentilles ? Ou se sont ses vrais yeux; en tous cas sa lui va parfaitement bien, en plus...en plus qu'il est beau...wouaaa mais je deviens fou !

Sebastian: Sa y est on est arrivés.

Ciel: oh non on est en retard.

Sebastian: Ne t'inquiète pas.

Toc toc.

?: Entré . Dit une voix à l'intérieure.

Sebastian ouvre la porte. J'aperçois une grande salle, dans celle ci i élèves, plus nous 6. Ensuite je vois le professeure, un blond aux yeux bleu,vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon gris.

?: Bonjour Michaelis, tu ne vois pas l'heure ?

Michaelis c'est son nom ?

Sebastian: Bonjour, excusez nous de notre retard.

?: vous ? Demandât-il.

Et oui j'étais derrière Sebastian et vus ma corpulence on ne me voyais guerre. Alors je me mit à côté de lui.

?: A oui bonjour , ton nom ?

Ciel: Ciel phantomhive.

En entendant cela Sebastian souri.

?: Bien, je n'accepterais plus de retard a moins qu'elles sont justifiées. Maintenant installés vous.

A ma plus grande surprise je vois Alois, je fit un énorme sourire et me met à côté de lui. Il a un peu grandit.

Alois: Saluuuuuuuuut, J'y crois pas, tu t'es enfin décidé d'aller dans une école. Dit-il en chuchotant.

Ciel: oui et comme je sais que tu es ici, me voila !

Alois: Je suis trop content, tu verra, tu va aimé cette école !

Je lui donne un sourire en réponse.

?: Bon, bonjour à tous je suis Bardroy votre professeure principale pour cette année et aussi professeure de sport. Pour commencé je vais vous appelez pour voir qui est qui. Claude;Joker;Soma;Ciel;Alois;Sebastian,bien. Maintenant pour ceux qui souhaite dormir ici levé la main..

Tous le monde leva la main.

Bardroy: Je vous donne un petit formulaire que vous remplieraient et que vous donnerez l'accueil pour prendre votre appartement. Et enfin l'emploie du temps.

Le temps passa moyennement, j' étais pressés de discuté avec Alois.

La sonnerie retentit enfin , en moins de 15seconde on finit de rangé nos affaires. Moi et Alois avions remplies nos fiches pour l'appartement pendant le cour; on part directement l'accueil.

Alois: Alors Ciel comment cava ?

Ciel: euuh..toujours comme d'habitude.

Alois: tu rigole ou quoi ? On sais pas vu depuis 1 ans et tu me dis comme d'hab ?

Ciel: Alors tu veux que je te parle de quoi ?

Alois: eh bien... Il prit un air malicieux. Dit moi les amours comment sa se passe ?

Je savais qu'il allait me demandé sa .

Ciel: Depuis que je ne vois plus Elisabeth je ne pense plus à sa.

Alois: ooorh, he bien ici tous va changer tu verras !

Ciel: Toi et t'es pensés ..

On fit la queue durant 5mn et puis c'est notre tours.

Alois: Bonjour, c'est pour les appartements.

?: bien, les formulaire s'il vous plait. Il lui donna.

La femme aux cheveux rouge examina nos feuilles.

?: C'est d'accord, voila vos clef, Phantomhive vous aurez la chambre 2520 et Trancy la 2526. En faite je suis May lin, la nouvelle hôte de cet année.

Alois,Ciel: Enchanté .

On partit sans tarder voir nos appart mais c'est bien dommage quant soit éloigné .

Alois: Bon comme on a 6 chambre d'écart, bah on se rejoint après ?

Ciel: ouai, à tout à l'heure.

Et on se sépara pour découvrir nos appart respective.  
Ma chambre est au 2e tage; 5e porte. Je rentre dans mon nouveaux chez moi et...Je me demande si tous les appart sont comme sa. Je vois un immense salon, les murs sont de couleurs bleu marines mais la pièce est tellement grande et qu'au fond de grande fenêtre sont place, le salon est tout illuminé malgré la couleur sombre.  
De grand canapé noire-gris fait le tours des mures, une télé devant un divan. Ensuite à ma gauche une cuisine, je me demande à quoi peut-on sont servir d'une telle cuisine, elle est limite modeste, la taille de ma chambre de mon ancien foyer, tous est la pointe de la technologie.  
Après je cherche ma chambre et je la trouve. Un grand lit deux place, deux immense fênetres qui monte jusqu'au plafond, les murs beige foncés. Je lève mes yeux pour voir le plafond et... Un lustre ? Bref, une porte; sa doit surement la salle de bain et... ...non un grand dressing, je n'aurais pas besoin de cette pièce; je la ferme directement.  
Maintenant il ne reste plus que la salle de bain, je l'ouvre, la première chose qui attire l'œil est la grande baignoire noire qui fait un angle droit prèt du murs; en voyant de plus prêt sa doit être un jacuzzi-baignoire. Un grand miroir accroché aux murs, le sol en marbre ainsi que les murs. Je trouve sa très dangereux et si je glissais ? Cette pensé me fait peur. Mais bon. Tous cela me rappelle le manoir, mon ancien chez moi avant qu'il ne brûle.  
Je décide de me couché sur le lit mais voila quand sonne. Sa doit être Alois, super j'ai une chose a lui demandé en plus. J'ouvre la porte et...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous, merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fic j'espère qu'elle vous plait !

Vos avis me serons super utile alors s'il vous plaît dîtes moi tous ceux que vous en pensé pas commentaire ou message privé ;) Et merci pour ceux qui m'on envoyé un mp ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et fautes de frappe car même si je relis les chapitres avant de les publiés, je n'arrive pas à tous les voir. Encore merci ! ENJOY

* * *

J'ouvre la porte et... Oh non pas lui ! Tous le monde sauf lui, on s'est rencontré il y a environs 1h et je le déteste déjà . C'est un peux normal; je n'ais pas aimé se qu'il ma dit, son sourire moqueur...euh que sa en faite, mais c'est comme même beaucoup !  
On reste debout, face face et aucun de nous sort un mots et lui toujours avec son sourire mais quand va-t-il arrêté !

Sebastian: ha ha ha, alors si on seraient restés ainsi une heure sa te dérangerais pas ? Commençât-il en rigolant gentiment.

Sa m'énerve encore plus quand il rigole !

Ciel: Que...

C'est bizarre face a lui je n'arrive point trouvé les mots.

Sebastian: Ha pardon, tu admire ma beauté ; oh je t'en pris tu peux me regardé autant que tu veux mais on risque d'être épuisés.

Ciel: Mais non ! Je rougis en même temps.

Même si c'est un peu vrais...mais quesque je raconte ! Non c'est totalement faux.

Sebastian: Bah alors pourquoi reste tu planté la alors ?

Sa question na aucun sens, c'est normal si je reste debout devant lui c'est moi qui le reçoit, je vais pas courir sur place pour l'accueillir !

Ciel: euuh...arrête avec t'es question tu me saoul ! Si ta rien me dire repart, je n'aurais jamais du t'ouvrir la porte. Dit-je en fermant la porte mais il mit son pied.

Ciel: Je te dis de partir !

Sebastian: Avant je voudrais te donné quelque chose.

Ciel: hein ?

Sebastian: Mais tu pourrais juste ouvrir la porte.

Je l'ouvre; son regard a changer, ce n'est plus une expression moqueur mais tendre.

Ciel: (soupire) alors ?

Sebastian: Tien sa t'appartient.

Ciel: Ma carte de cafétéria, ou la tu trouvé ?

Sebastian: Dans la salle c3.

A ses mots je lui souris.

Ciel: M...merci.

Sebastian: Mais de rien ! Maintenant je peux te laissé . Et il repart avec les lèvre étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ciel: Attend...en faite comment ta su que je suis ici.

Sebastian: Ton ami Alois me la dit.

Ciel: a oui..

Et il partit enfin. Je ferme la porte et ensuite mes paupière. Comment j'aurais mangé si Sebastian n'aurai pas vu la carte, enfin la première chose gentil qu'il a fait pour moi !  
Il faut que je voie Alois mais ou il est ? Je peux pas le cherché dans tout le lycée sa me prendrais trop de temps. Il est 11h45 heureusement qu'on pas cours aujourd'hui.  
Bon je vais l'appellé .

Ciel: Allo ?

Alois: Ciel ? Ou t'es ?

Ciel: Chez moi, en faite j'ai une proposition te faire.

Alois: Je t' écoute !

Ciel: Sa te dirais d'habité dans mon appart, elle ai trop grande et je n'aime pas resté seul.

Alois: Désolé c'est pas possible, m'en veux pas.

Ciel: C'est pas grave.

Alois: Il est temps que tu te trouve un petit ami.

Ciel: Un ?

Alois: Peut importe que sa soit féminin ou masculin du moment qu'il reste avec toi et partage ton appart.

Ciel: Pas trop non...

Alois: Ou bien on trouve une personne pour habité avec toi sans que sa soit ta ou ton petit ami.

Ciel: Elle est limite celle la, même si elle se rapproche de la 1ere.

Alois: Tu verras, qui dira non de cohabiter avec un phantomhive !

Ciel: Je pense qu'il dira surtout oui pour l'argent mais pas pour mon nom; mais c'est pas sa le problème. Et oublie la fille, je me sent pas l'aise avec elles.

Alois: Oh, sa cacherais quelque chose ?

Ciel: Je suis pas homo !

Alois: C'est bon calme toi il n'y pas de quoi avoir honte et c'est quoi le problème ?

Ciel: Je ne connais personne.

Alois: T'inquiète pas pour sa ! Bon rejoint moi je suis dans la cour.

Je raccroche, sort de chez moi, ferme la porte a clef et va dans la cour. En chemin j'aperçois un gars on qui est dans ma classe, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Euh Joé , John... Et il est accompagné de So..So..Soma oui c'est sa !  
Ils voient, me dit bonjour, je leurs dit bonjour, ils me disent comment cava, je leurs répond et leurs retourne la question, ils me répondent. Soma me demande ou je vais, quesque sa peux lui apporté ? Mais bon; je lui dit que je vais rejoindre Alois et enfin je reprend ma route, après un au revoir.  
Soma je le trouve trop enfantin, excité pour rien;à force c'est agaçant et 1 année c'est insupportable. Il est presque comme Alois mais lui c'est différent. Jo... je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom, il est beaucoup plus mature, sage... Au moins un que j'apréçis ! J'arrive dans la cour et cherche Alois.

Alois: Je suis la !

Je me tourne vers la voix et découvre Alois accompagné d'une personne, c'est un garçon, aux cheveux blond, yeux vert, carrure d'un homme, vêtu d'un haut gris moulant et d'un bas bleu.  
C'est bizard tous le monde le regarde enfin surtout les filles. Ils avancent vers moi.

Alois: je te présente...


	4. Chapter 4

Alois: Je te présente Leo, c'est un de mes amis. Dit-il en me faisons un clin d'œil.

Oui, j'ai comprit une de tes conquêtes.

Alois: Je l'ai vu alors je me suis dit que je peux te le présenté .

En même temps il se mit à mes côté et me chuchotât:

Alois: C'est un des garçon les plus populaires de l'école.

A je comprend mieux pourquoi tous le monde a le regard vers nous, il pouvait pas me présenté quelqu'un de moins populaire ou plus discret ?

Leo: Enchanté , c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Ciel: Ciel, enchanté .

Alois: Super ! Vous vous connaissez le prénom c'est déjà bien, je pense qu'après 2,3 minute vous connaîtriez en suite le nom !

Mais il croit quoi ? Je suis pas homo !

Leo: ha ha pas marrant Alois bref sa vous dirais de partir au salon pour prendre à boire ?

Alois: Je suis partant, si tu me paye ?

Leo: Entre toi et moi celui qui a le plus d'argent c'est toi alors...non.

Alois: Juste une fois j'ai rien sur moi !

Leo: Tu n'as cas mettre la note à ton nom.

Ciel: Alois arrête tes caprice, allons aux salon j'ai envie de m'asseoir.

Alois: Alors tu me paye ?

Ciel: hum, je te vaut bien sa.

Alois: J'aurais du te demandé depuis longtemps, c'est vrais pour toi l'argent coule a flot !

Ciel: Pour toi aussi !

Alois: Oui mais non car moi on ma légué une grande somme mais si je venais à tous perdre, je n'aurais plus rien, par contre toi jamais tu pourrais tous perdre car tu a ta société donc...

Ciel: Je ne savais pas que tu as un peux d'intelligence.

Alois: Non mais tu crois quoi ?

Et enfin on commence marché pour se rendre au salon mais avant d'être arrivé une fille s'approcha de nous. Une brune aux cheveux long, yeux...vert,gris..bleu..marron...beige non lentille sa fera court, la peau remplie de fond de teint, mascara, faux cils. Je n'arriverais plus à d'écrire, heureusement qu'elle est bien vêtu sinon je l'aurais pris pour une...non un clown.

?: Coucou Leo, sa te dirais de sortir ce soir ?

Leo: Ouai, qui viens aussi ?

?: Les autres comme d'habitude.

Leo: Hum, appelle moi.

?: C'est ok.

Alois: He bien Anaïs, je ne te reconnais plus. Dit-il avec un air malicieux.

Anaïs: Excuse moi Alois ! Je ne t'ai pas vus m'en veux pas, alors toi aussi tu veux venir ?

Alois: Pas grave, on me la déjà posé la question et je sais pas peut- être.

Anaïs: Ok, bon je vous laisse à ce soir.

Leo: Mouai.

Ciel: Qui c'étais ?

Leo: Anaïs, 17 ans ex d'Alois. Me répondît-il avec un air complice.

Ciel: Tu es déjà sortit avec une fille ? Qu'elle nouvelle ! pensait-je.

Alois: Orh c'est bon, on peut être bi.

Ciel: Je sais mais pas toi.

Alois: Bon on y va ? Si on continue comme sa on va jamais y arrivé. Songeât-il de sujet.

Ciel: Mh ta raison.

Arrivé au salon. On partit au distributeur pour choisir nos boissons; Alois prit Coca-cola cherry, Leo prit Sprite et moi Oasis. Et on s'assoient enfin pour mon plus grand bonheurs !

Alois: Alors tu as trouvé une personne.

Ciel: Qui moi ?

Alois: Oui pour ton appart ?

Ciel: Non, à qui veux tu que je demande ? Je pense que ce soir je doit encore dormir chez Diane mes affaire sont encore là-bas. Dit-je un peux triste.

Leo: Qu'elle est le problème ?

Alois: Ciel cherche une personne pour cohabité avec lui. Tu connais quelqu'un qui voudrais bien ?

Leo: Tu rigole ? Si tu met une annonce genre Ciel Phantomhive cherche un colocataire, tous l'école serais venue chez toi. Mais à toi de choisir la personne. Avec qui as tu parlé depuis que tu es ici ?

Ciel: He bien, pour l'instant toi, Alois, Joker, Soma...Sebastian.

Leo: He bien voila.

Ciel: Comment sa ?

Leo: Bah Sebastian, ne t'inquiète pas je le connais très bien c'est un mec bien !

Ciel: Non loin de la !

Hors de question ! Qu'il vient habit avec moi.  
Leo réfléchit.

Leo: Ah j'ai comprit, il n'a fait que te taquiné depuis que tu es arrivé ?

Hein ?

Ciel: Comment le sais tu ?

Leo: Il est toujours comme sa mais il peut être très gentil enfin bref réfléchis-y !

Ciel: mouai..

Alois: Toi tu peux Leo ?

Leo: Non désolé si je pouvais j'aurais dit oui sans hésité ! Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Il a un très jolie sourire...hein ? Mais c'est un homme !

Alois: Alors tu dors ou ce soir ?

Ciel: Mh...ici, tu m'accompagne pour prendre mes affaire vers 18h ?

Alois: Désolé , ce soir je vais aussi prendre les miennes.

Bon je crois que je vais dormir là-bas c'est mieux, en faite il est qu'elle heure ? Je regarde mon portable.

Ciel: 14h56, on a pas prit notre déjeuné .

Leo: C'est pas grave.

Ciel: Non moi j'ai faim, je vous laisse je vais la cafétéria.

Alois: Ok.

Leo: ouai et pense à la proposition avec Sebastian !

Ciel: Mh !

Je part à la direction de la cafétéria, j'espère que le repas est bon.  
Arrivé ,je leurs montre ma carte et prend un plateau,une fourchette,un couteau,un fondu au chocolat,du maïs pour l'entré et c'est tous car je n'aime pas le plat d'aujourd'hui, moi qui a espéré pour rien.  
Une table vide super ! Au moins personne pourra me dérangé . En premier je dévore le fondu au chocolat et puis goûte un peux aux maïs. A un moment mon champ de vision ce focalise sur une table. Sur celle ci il y a la fille de tous l'heure Anaïs, un garçon de ma classe Claude je pense, un autre gas je ne le conais pas, une autre fille elle non plus je ne la connais pas, Jo... celui que j'arrive pas trouvé le prénom, un autre gas que je ne connais pas et enfin Sebastian.  
Ils rigolent, amusent la galerie, crie... une bande d'animale quoi; dans tous le cafétéria c'est eux qui font le plus de bruit. Et enfaîte, je ne suis pas le seul à les observez, presque tous les élèves on les yeux sur eux. WTF en dirait des stars.  
Bref, je finit de mangé les maïs et part posé mon plateau. Je me dirige vers la sortit mais quelqu'un m'attrapa légèrement le bras, en prononçant mon nom.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelqu'un m'attrapa légèrement le bras en prononçant mon nom. Je me retourne vers elle est Sebastian ?

Sebastian: Tu as déjà mangé ? Me chuchotât-il.

Ciel: Oui.

Sebastian: Je ne t'avais pas vu, tu as mangé seul ?

Ciel: Oui.

Sebastian: Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec nous ?

Parce que je n'aime pas mangé avec des animaux ou plutôt, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Non je vais pas lui dire sa.

Ciel: Non, merci je préfère mangé seul.

?: Tu sais Sebastian la pédophilie est puni par la loi !Cria une voix. Je cherche à qui peut-elle bien appartenir et je vois un gas, aux long cheveux gris, yeux vert, chemise bleu et pantalon beige.

Quand toute la table entendit cette phrase, chaque personnes assise autour se tourna vers nous.

Anaïs: Ou bien par Clara.

Clara ?

?: A ouai ! Sa c'est sûre ! Reprit le garçon aux cheveux gris.

Les autres faisaient que rigolé.

Jo...: Fait gaffe on peut te balancé.

Mais qu'ai ce qu'ils raconte ?

?: Arrêté de dire n'importe quoi, je le trouve trop mignon ! Dit une fille mâte de peau, yeux doré, les cheveux noir reflet bleu arrivant aux épaules et habillé d'une longue robe toute blanche.

Quoi moi mignon ?

Anaïs: On a pas dit le contraire.

Alicia: Hey ! Moi c'est Alicia enchanté et toi ? Se dressât-elle vers moi.

Mhhhh lui répondre ou non ? Bon après tout elle n'a rien dit de déplacé par rapport aux autres.

Ciel: Ciel, enchanté.

Elle me souri de toutes ces dents.

Alicia: Tu viens mangé avec nous ?

Ciel: Non j'ai déjà mangé.

Alicia: Hé bien la prochaine fois si tu veux !

Alicia ma l'air sympa.

Anaïs: La couguar arrête un peu.

Alicia: Tu rigole ou quoi ? Je paris quand a qu'un ans d'écart ou 2 et en plus j'avais aucune arrière pensé.

Jo...: Arrête de mentir tu t'es vu ? Ta l'air d'une femme de 25 ans ! Tu doit êtres la plus âgée d'entre nous. Lançât-il en rigolant. Qu'elle blague...décevant.

Alicia: Si tu veux mais c'est pas moi qui éjacule avant même que la fille enlève ses sous vêtements !

Qu'elle façon de parlé.

?: Arrêté vous 2 vous voulez ! Dit un garçon vêtu d'une chemise blanche, jean, yeux marron et cheveux noir. Pour la première fois il prononça un truc.

Quand il ordonna à Alicia et Joooo... mais comment il s'appelle ! Ils s'arrêtent d'un seul coup.

Alicia: Désolé..

Jo..: Mhh.

Anaïs: Ha ha ha vous êtes trop marrant en dirait deux gamin.

Claude: En faite ou est Leo ?

Anaïs: Encore avec Alois sûrement.

Joker: A bon j'ai cru que c'étais fini entre eux ?

Claude: C'est bien fini.

Anaïs: Je me demande comment il a pu sortir avec lui.

Alicia: Retourne toi la question.

Anaïs: Moi c'est pas pareil ! Et en plus je ne supporte pas cette idiot !

Mais qu'elle hypocrite !

Claude: Pourquoi ? moi je le trouve très sympa !

Anaïs: Je ne l'aime pas, il m'agace !

Attend mais elle se prend pour qui la clown ! Elle n'a pas à parlé derrière lui comme sa ! C'est limite si elle lui dit en face mais la c'est trop c'est mon ami !

Ciel: Tu n'aime pas qui ?

Anaïs: Alois.

Ciel: Ah hypocrite.

Anaïs: Pardon ?

Ciel: Ah, ton maquillage te bouche les oreilles attend je te le répète Hypocrite !

Anaïs: Ne te sent pas poussé des ails, c'est pas que j'ai dit que tu es mignon que tu peu me parlé comme tu veux !

Ciel: Je me fiche complètement de ton avis !

Tous le monde est choqué, la c'est vraiment du sérieux.

Anaïs: Petit arrête rentre chez toi avant que je t'aplatisse pour que tu deviennes vraiment une planche a pain.

Ciel: Moi je n'aurais pas besoin de force mais plutôt d'eau de javel pour effacé le camouflage sur ta face pour qu'on voient l'erreur !

Elle se leva de la table prêt à me sauté dessus mais Alicia l'empêcha.

Anaïs: Laisse moi Alicia !

Alicia: Et tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire. Rigole-t-elle.

?: Il a touché un point sensible.

Alicia lui envoya un regard noir.

?: J'ai rien dit.

La tension monte, moi et cette clown en débute un combat du regard qui baissera le regard en premier; en tous cas sa sera pas moi ! Heureusement que quelqu'un la tien, c'est pas parce que j'ai peur ! Mais que je suis trop épuisé pour me battre. Soudainement Sebastian m'emmena hors de la salle. Je ne m'attendait pas à sa.

Sebastian: C'est bon tu as assez foutu la merde comme sa. Rigole-t-il en même temps . Sebastian je ne vois rien de drôle !

On se trouva dehors sous un arbre.

Ciel: Elle n'avait cas pas parlé derrière Alois !

Sebastian: Oui mais ce n'étais pas la peine de lui mettre la honte devant presque toute la cantine.

Ciel: Tu la défend ?

Sebastian: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas.

Il m'agace ! Je préfère partir que de resté la avec lui et pourquoi je devrais resté. Sans dire un mot mes pied s'avancèrent.

Sebastian: Attends ! pourquoi part-tu ?

Ciel: Pourquoi je resterais ?

Pourquoi me demande-t-il sa ? Et pourquoi sa voix est t-elle...douce, je ne sais pas mais c'est comme si je ressent de la regret dans ses paroles. D'un coup les mots de Leo revinrent dans ma tête. " Pense à la proposition avec Sebastian ! " Je devrais lui demandé ou... J'arrête de marché, toujours dos à lui, je réfléchit.

Ciel: (soupire) Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

...Il ne dit rien, je prend sa pour un non; j'allait me remettre à avancé que j'entend le son de sa voix.

Sebastian: Si tu te retourne...

Alors je fais ceux qu'il me demande et me retrouve face a lui. Mes yeux écarquille, il c'est-ais approché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte, il a aussi baissé son visage à la auteur du mien. Je le regarde avec insistance et lui de même. Sa main s'approcha de mon visage, avec la pointe de ces doigts il prend mon menton me lève délicatement la tête. Sa me fait une sensation bizard jamais personne n'a été comme sa avec moi. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Je ferme les yeux, sa joue droite se colle à ma joue gauche, sa peaux est douce. Et ensuite se fut ces lèvres qui effleura ma pommette jusqu'à mon oreille et chuchotât: Je t'écoute .


	6. Chapter 6

Je t'écoute Me chuchote-il. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, il se redresse, enlève sa main de mon menton. C'est yeux rouge feux me brûle le regard. Comme tous à l'heure, on reste debout, face à face sans dire un mot, je n'entend aucun bruit malgré qu'on soit dehors; ce calme m'apaise. Soudain une brise d'été me frôle, je frissonne à son contacte. Il sourit ... Attend un peux ! Si on est dehors c'est que nous somme pas seul et si on est pas seul c'est que tous le monde a vu ceux qui c'est passé ! Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens pour voir qui était aux alentour, je constate qu'il y a deux filles assises sur un banc, un garçon assis sur l'herbe, un couple qui s'embrasse...

Sebastian: Tu regarde quoi comme sa ? Ricane-t-il la fois.

Ciel: Rien.

Peut importe qui tais autour de nous rien ne c'est passé et rien ne se passera.

Sebastian: Alors que voulais tu me demandé ?

Ciel: Euh...tu pourrais m'aidé prendre mes affaires ce soir ?

Sebastian: Bien sure quelle heure ?

Ciel: Vers 18h.

Sebastian regarda sa montre.

Sebastian: Il est 16h et quart et bien si tu veux on se rejoint ici 17h45 ?

Ciel: D'accord !

Sebastian: Alors a tous l'heure.

Ciel: Mh.

Il disparait de mon champ de vision et je me retrouve seul. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Retrouvé Alois ? Non. Me baladé ? Non, je suis trop puisé . Attendre jusqu'à 17h45 ? Non. Allé dans ma chambre pour me reposé ? OUI ! Et enfin je quitte la cour pour me détendre dans mon appart.

p.o.v de Sebastian:

Ciel je le trouve très mignon, il est peut être petit de taille mais sa façon de s'exprime fait plus grand que son âge. En moins de 24h j'ai pus le connaître, avec lui en peux s'attendre tous, vraiment tous. Je part sans direction. La chaleur du soleil me fait beaucoup de bien, qu'ai ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, il fait pas trop chaud, n'y trop froid. Je vais me baladé , sa me fera encore plus de bien. En exécutant mon idée je vois Leo devant la mare et lui il m'aperçois son tour, avec ses bras il me demande de venir vers lui.

Leo: Alors Sebastian on se balade seul ?

Sebastian: Oui, pourquoi ?

Leo: Sa ne te ressemble pas trop, ou est Clara ?

Sebastian: Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Leo: Mh, sa marche pas bien entre vous c'est sa ?

Sebastian: Je t'es dis que j'en ai aucune idée.

Leo: Ok d'accord tu veux pas on parlé , en faite j'ai entendu que Ciel s'est disputé avec Anaïs et qu'elle allait presque lui sautée dessus ?

Sebastian: C'est vrais.

Les rumeurs passe vite...

Leo: J'aurais bien voulu voir sa, dommage que ne j' étais pas présent. Tu viens ce soir avec nous ?

Sebastian: Non j'ai quelque chose faire.

Leo: He bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sebastian: Je n'ais pas le droit de refusé ?

Leo: Bien sûre que si mais il est rare que tu dise non, à moins que sa soit très important.

Sebastian: Sa l'est et de plus je n'ais pas envie d'avoir la gueul de bois demain.

En continue parlés de tous et de rien; ou non c'est plutôt lui qui parle, moi je fais que répondre à ses questions, Léo pense discuté avec moi, pourtant se n'est pas vraiment le cas parce que je ne l'écoute guerre, trop absorbé par mes pensés enfin jusqu'à qu'il aborde un certain sujet.

Leo: Sebastian tu ne m'écoute pas c'est sa ?

Sebastian: Oui un peux.

Leo: Tu m'inquiète.

Sebastian: Ne t'inquiète pas, de quoi allais tu me parlé ?

Leo: Que Ciel voulait te faire une proposition.

Une proposition ?

Sebastian: Je peux savoir quelle est-elle ?

Leo: Il cherche une personne pour cohabité avec lui et je lui est dit qu'il pourrai te le proposé .

Sebastian: Et pourquoi moi ?

Leo: Je ne sais pas mais j'en suis presque sure que tu diras oui.

Sebastian: Mh, je vais y réfléchir.

Si Ciel me demande dirais-je oui ou non. J'ai pas envie de le décevoir mais en acceptant sa m'aideras peut- êtres oubli mes problêmes...ou les augmentés...

P.O.V Alois:

Après avoir discuté durant 1 heure avec Leo, je pars vers mon appart. En avançant je remarque des gens parlés d'une certaine dispute avec Anaïs et un nouveau de l'école. Qui a bien pus se disputé dès le premier jour avec elle ? J'en suis bien curieux ! J'avance toujours et vois...

Alois: Alicia !

Elle se retourne ,court vers moi en crions mon nom.

Alicia: Je suis très contente de te revoir comment-tu vas ?

Alois: Moi aussi ! Bien et toi ?

Alicia: Trés bien, tu vas ou ?

Alois: Chez moi, tu viens ce soir j'espère ?

Alicia: Oui !

Alois: Dit moi, qui s'est disput avec Ana s ?

Alicia: Ciel, un nouveau, il est trop mignon !

Alois: Oui je le connais.

Ciel ? Je n'aurais pas cru que sa serai lui ! Mais pourquoi ?

Alois: Et tu peu me dire pourquoi ?

Alicia me raconta tout du début la fin, en n'oublions aucun détail. A partir de la, mon impression sur Anaïs viens complètement changé , moi qui croyais que notre amitié est réciproque ! Je me sens tellement bête de n'avoir rien vus ! Elle ne sen-tirera pas comme sa ! Je laisse Alicia sans dire un mot.

Alicia: Alois attend ou tu vas ?

Je ne lui répond pas et heureusement parce que si ma bouche s'ouvre toutes les insultes de la terre lui seront jeté en pleine face et sa serais dommage car elle n'a rien fait. Bref, j'ai hâte d' être ce soir !

P.O.V Ciel:

Je me réveille d'une courte sieste pass dans mon salon. Je me sens un peu repos .

Ciel: Il est quelle heure ?

Je regarde mon téléphone, 17h40 dit-je calmement.

Ciel: 17h40 ! Oh non le rendez vous, j'avais oublié .

Je me lève d'un bond, sort de chez moi, ferme rapidement la porte et me dépêche pour allé dans la cour.

Arrivé , je le vois sous l'arbre de toute l'heure.

Sebastian: Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de courir jusqu'à en être essoufflé , je pouvais t'attendre. Dit-il amusé. A moins que tu sois impatient pour notre premier rendez vous.

C'est vrais pourquoi je me presse ? Ce n'est qu'un simple rendez vous. Peut être la réponse est dans sa deuxième phrase ?

Ciel: Non loin delà , c'est juste je n'aime pas faire attendre.

Sebastian: D'accord alors on y va ?

Ciel: Mh!

Après sa on prend le trajet.

Sebastian: Dit moi, tu habites loin ? Me demande-t-il en chemin.

Ciel: Pas vraiment, environs 25mn.

Sebastian: Cava et tu es toujours chez ta tante ?

On va dire 39% de la population anglaise connaissent la tragédies de ma famille, ils savent aussi que le seul survivant c'est dire moi, vie chez Angelina mais ils ignorent que quelque années après se fut son tour. Peux de gens le sait car ma chère tante n'était pas très "populaire" par rapport a soeur. Maintenant que vais-je lui dire ? Non, je vie dans une famille d'accueil parce que ma tante n'est plus en ce monde. Obligatoirement il aura pitié et dira: J'en suis vraiment désolé , je ne savais pas, si il y a quelque d'autre que je peux faire n'hésite pas me le dire ect... Et je n'aime pas quand ils ont de la pitié envers moi !

Sebastian: Ciel heehoo ? Me chuchote-t-il en agitant sa main en face de mon visage.

A oui je doit lui répondre. J'hésite un peux et puis débute enfin.

Ciel: Hé bien, 3 ans plus tard madame Red perdu la vie dans un accident voiture...alors je suis partie dans une famille d'accueil...se qui n'a pas été simple...

Pourquoi je lui dévoile tous sa ?

Sebastian: Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire tu sais ?

Hein ? Je ne m'attendais pas cette réponse.

Sebastian: J'ai vus que tu n'avais pas envie de me répondre et je te comprend. Continue-t-il chaleureusement.

Comment peut-il me comprendre ?

Ciel: C'est vrais mais tôt ou tard tu l'aurais su alors pourquoi te le caché ? Dit-je en formant un petit sourire presque invisible.

Et Sebastian comme son habitude ricane (gentiment).

Sebastian: En tous cas je suis désolé , désolé de t'avoir fait repensé sa.

Je ris en silence. Soudain une phrase me viens en tête " Je me presse de rire de tout de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer ". Je ne sais pas d'ou je l'ai entendue mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi parce que je ne pleure pas ! Mes l'armes ne coules plus depuis quelque années.

Ciel: C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche. Répondit-je en le regardant et vois que lui aussi il m'observe.

Ciel: Enfaîte, ceux sont tes vrais yeux ?

Depuis le temps que je voulais lui demandé .

Sebastian: Dit moi pourquoi je mettrais des lentilles rouges ? Rigole-t-il la fois.

Ciel: Je ne sais pas... donc ceux sont bien des vrais.

Sebastian: Oui.

Durant tout le trajet on continue se posés des questions.

Arrivé, après 30mn de chemin.

Sebastian: Nous somme arrivé ?

Ciel: Oui c'est dans ce bâtiment.

Sebastian: J'ai pensé à une grande maison, pas un appartement.

Ciel: On ai en pleine ville, donc je ne pense pas qu'il y a des maisons par ici. Bon viens.

On rentre, prend l'ascenseur, s'arrête aux 2eme étages et sonne la première porte.

Diane: Bonsoir Ciel...Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ah, je vois que tu t'es fait un ami. Continue-t-elle en apercevant Sebastian.

Ciel: Bonsoir, oui. Dit-je simplement.

Diane: Bonsoir, je m'appelle Diane.

Sebastian: Bonsoir, moi c'est Sebastian.

Je n'aime pas quand elle fait sa gentil devant les invités et après quand ils partent c'est l'inverse.

Et puis je remarque une choses; mais, qu'a-t-elle aux yeux ? Pourquoi sont-ils rouges ? Ce n'est pas sont habitude d' être ainsi. Peut être qu'elle a pleurée mais pourquoi ?

Toujours en me posant des question, je me dirige vers ma chambre qui est aux second étage et Sebastian me suit.

Sebastian: Ah oui, un duplexe je m'en doutais. Prononce-t-il en montant les escaliers.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

Ciel: Je vais faire vite, tu pourrais prendre la valise qui est en haut de l'armoire s'il te plait ?

Sebastian: Oui.

Ciel: En faite...Merci.

Sebastian: De-rien. Et il prit ma valise.

Quand moi je pars prendre toutes mes affaires et les mets un par un sur le lits.

Ciel: Si tu veux je peux faire quelque choses pour te remercié ? Lui demandais-je en continuant prendre mes vêtements.

Sebastian: Je ne sais pas j'y réfléchirais.

Je finis de mettre tout ceux que j'avais sur le lit.

Ciel: Sa y est, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre dans la valise.

Sebastian rigole.

Ciel: Pourquoi tu rigoles.

Sebastian: Je trouve cette peluche très mignon, tu devrais la porté que de la mettre dans la valise elle risque de s'abîmé. Parle-t-il de la peluche noire que j'ai toujours gardé depuis mes 7 ans.

Ciel: Tu pourrais la port toi puisque moi je doit prendre la valise.

Sebastian: Bien-sure.

J'ai finis de tout mettre dans ma valise et lui dit qu'on peut y allés. On descend.

Diane: Bon tu viendras un peux avant les vacances comme même. M'adresse-t-elle.

Ciel: Hé bien, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je ne viendrais plus...

Diane: Comment ?! Mais pourquoi ? Crie-t-elle avec un air terrifier.

Sebastian: Je vais t'attendre en bas. Me chuchote-t-il. Et il part en me laissant seul avec Diane.

Ciel: Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je dois me justifié .

Diane: Mais tu ne peux pas partir.

Ciel: Et pourquoi cela ?

Diane: Parce...parce qu'on a besoin de toi !

Ah ! J'ai compris.

Ciel: Pour l'argent c'est sa ?

Diane: Mais la c'est une urgence !

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

Ciel: Votre maris est la pour sa.

En entendant mes paroles, elle s'écroula par terre, les l'armes aux yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ! Je n'aurais jamais cru la voir comme ça un jour.

Diane: Ciel...je t'en pris...

Ciel: Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Diane: J'ai..j'ai un bébé .

Un bébé ? Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait juste grossis.

Ciel: Une raison de plus, pour que votre maris vous aide.

Diane: Il peut pas..ou plutôt il veut pas.

Ciel: Comment ça ? Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas aidé son propre enfant ?

Diane: Parce qu'il n'est pas de lui !

Elle vient de me dire qu'elle l'a trompée. Qu'est ce qu'elle me dégoûte ! Elle fait des absurdités et elle croit que c'est moi qui va l'aidé ensuite ? Elle est tombée bien bas.

Je me retourne.

Diane: Ciel !

Ciel: Dite lui que vous tes désolé peut être qu'il vous le pardonnera.

Diane: Mais il est partit ! Jamais il ne reviendra !

Ciel: Hé bien dites à votre amant de vous aidé.

Diane: Mais je ne le connais pas !

Ciel: Alors il faudrait que vous assumiez vos actes !

Diane: C'est ce que je fais ! J'aurais juste besoin un peu de ton aide !

Elle me fait pitié.

Ciel: Je suis désolé . Dit-je en étant dos à elle.

Diane: Argh, tu n'es qu'un radin, qui n'a aucune pitié envers les autres...pour toi la vie est facile car tu es bien né ..peut importe les bêtises que tu fais,parce qu'elles seront toujours réparé ...

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être naïve, immature, inintelligent...

Ciel: Au revoir. Dit-je avant de sortir.

C'est sure qu'une personne comme ça ne peux pas comprendre se que je vie. Diane crois que je vis bien car j'ai de l'argent...pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

" L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur "


End file.
